


A Kiss in the Dark

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo's a fucking moron, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: A collection of connected, tooth rottingly fluffy kylux moments.





	1. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes home to the Finalizer and doesn't make it far before Millicent starts shaming him, even if the crew doesn't realise it. Fluff ensues once Hux is off shift. PREPARE YOUR BUTTS, I wrote it and even I got a cavity.

The ship doors slid open and a large black figure stepped out. Lieutenants quickly walked the other way, the Stormtroopers were a lot more discreet about it. They marched off in line to report to their captain. He didn’t feel the need to visit the medical bay, his wounds already healing as the imposing man strode through the halls of the Finalizer. People diverted their paths out of his way at any chance they got and he even managed to be intimidating with a fat ginger cat following him around. Millicent mewled insistently, letting him know that his absence had been noted.

 

In through one of the restricted halls, he took off his blood spattered mask. With a hiss, the thing came off easily and for a moment Kylo thought to put it on Millicent, if for nothing else than to anger her owner. Luckily he thought better of it. Without even touching the console, one of the sleek doors in the wall slid open and the Knight and the cat filed in. Looking around, Kylo already knew that the other man wasn’t there. Instead he stripped down and for once didn’t leave a trail of dirty black garments strewn through the apartment. Instead he threw them into the laundry chute and stepped into the refresher to have the grime washed off. Once clean, Kylo fell into the bed. Millicent kneaded his back before curling up and falling asleep herself.

 

And that is the sight that Hux returned to at the end of his shift. Slightly unhappy that he hadn’t been informed of the man’s return, Hux neatly folded his things before changing into his bedclothes. Quietly, he laid down beside the larger man but nothing escaped even a sleeping Kylo. Slowly, chocolate brown eyes opened to look him over. Rolling, and effectively sliding Millicent from her spot, Kylo reached over to pull Hux into his arms. The fat cat meowed angrily and stomped out of the room. Both of the men gripped each other so tightly, they could barely breathe but neither was willing to let go. Hux didn’t even have time to worry about Kylo’s wounds. He was too concerned with holding the man like he would never let him go again. Eventually Hux began to sob against Kylo’s bare chest, realising that he was back for the time being and that he wasn’t going to leave.

 

“Millie already yelled at me for leaving you for so long,” Kylo said with a small grin.

 

“Fuck you for not making contact,” Hux mumbled even though he didn’t mean it. 

 

“You were working,” Kylo whined. “If I couldn’t have you, at the very least I figured I’d lay in our bed. Come on now, no more crying. I’m back and very alive.”

 

As Hux looked up at him, Kylo moved some of his now-dishevelled hair out of his eyes and wiped away the last tears. It wasn’t long before Hux was pulling him back into a crushing hug. Again Kylo rolled so Hux was laying on top of him. Gentle hands ran up and down the General’s back, waiting for him to come back on his own. Some nights they laid like that for an hour and Kylo had a sneaking suspicion that this would be one of those nights. He was more than happy to do it though. He’d been gone for two months when it was supposed to be one. Hux had sent troopers to do recon and make sure that the Knight was still alive. When they found him, they contacted the Finalizer before informing Hux they’d be staying themselves to assist.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Hux spoke after forty five minutes, not moving himself from where he was.

 

“You always think I’m dead,” Kylo’s laugh shook Hux.

 

“Sorry I care,” Hux huffed and sat up, straddling Kylo’s stomach.

 

“I love that you do,” Kylo was running his hands over Hux’s hips now. “And the help really expedited things.”

 

“They weren’t meant to be help.”

 

“Well I wasn’t going to let them be my pallbearers,” Kylo snorted.

 

“Ren,” Hux’s voice had gone stern.

 

“I know, I know,” Kylo sighed and sat up to kiss the ginger man. “I brought you something back.”

 

“What is it?” Hux’s eyes lit up.

 

The General loved everything Kylo brought back for him. From cat toys for Millicent to fine leather gloves, Kylo nailed it every time. Without getting up, the Force User summoned his bag onto the bed and began to rummage through it. At the bottom was the tiny velvet bag he had found on his very first day planetside. He pressed it into Hux’s hand and waited. The slimmer man frowned for a second, trying to figure out what it could be before just opening it and dumping the contents into his hand. The ring felt heavy as Hux took in exactly what it was. Plain and shining silver in a way that he couldn’t recognize, Hux was in awe.

 

“It’s an old gold, centuries maybe,” Kylo answered his unasked question, having been gauging his reaction from his inward thoughts.

 

“It’s beautiful Ren,” Hux looked up at the dark haired man, mouth open slightly.

 

“Well I can’t let Mitaka keep his hopes up now can I?” He joked at first. “This is my promise to you that I’ll always come back. Every single time. I’m not dying without you and I want you to have something that will remind you that I’ll be yours until then.”

 

“I love you beyond measure,” Hux whispered, pressing their foreheads together with a wide smile. “One day I hope to return your promise. I just need to find a ring suitable that will fit your fat fingers.”

 

“There’s my Hux,” Kylo purred, slipping the metal band onto his man’s left hand. “I love you too.”

 

“Now the more pressing matter,” Hux grinned.

“Mmm?” Kylo kept up his seductive tone.

 

“Fuck you for bleeding on my sheets,” Hux pushed him back down and made for the first aid kit. “Every kriffing time!”

  
“They’re our sheets and it’s not even that bad,” Kylo whined, flopping onto his back again.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC BIRTHDAY. tbh this is complete BS but I. don't. care. I wanted unapologetic fluff bc i've been feeling down so I wrote myself some
> 
> Enjoy Darth Tantrum's birthday surprise

Deft hands moved across Kylo’s body gently, inspecting the wounds for infection and applying bacta patches as needed. Kylo moaned under the General’s caresses and flipped when asked. Sure enough, most of the damage was to his back and soon the ginger man was laying half on top of Kylo. The knight tried at first not to disturb Hux but when it got too uncomfortable, he opted to lift the General with the force so that he could roll onto his back.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT,” Hux yelled as he felt his body lifting unnaturally into the air. “KYLO REN, IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU-.”

“Shhhh, you were crushing my injuries,” Kylo said quietly as he let the ginger man down. “And obviously I know what’s good for me. I am not being exiled to the couch with your cat.”

“Don’t be so obtuse,” Hux laughed. “Millie has her own plush bed. She would never resort to sleeping on the couch like a barbarian.”

“You like that I’m a barbarian in more ways than just falling asleep on the couch.”

Without much more banter, the two fell asleep tangled around each other in a way that should`ve been much more uncomfortable than it was. They had grown accustomed to it after a few mere weeks of being more involved. More often than not, both men found themselves failing to sleep when they were apart. Even Kylo’s naps had grown to be unsuccessful if the red head wasn’t in bed with him. Luckily for him Hux had learned to appreciate the times he was dragged into bed during his lunch hour, eating and finishing up work on his datapad when it was required of him. 

He’d also grown to love all the little things Kylo found an excuse to celebrate. Birthdays, christmas, anniversaries, he found something to do for them all. Hux himself would be happy just celebrating their reunions after a long mission but the little things Kylo would do, sometimes weeks after the date, made him smile. Bringing trinkets or little things for Millicent, Kylo never missed anything (and yes the cat toys were for Millicent’s birthday). Waking in the morning, Hux managed a surprise himself for once.

“What?” Kylo blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he turned his head to look at his already awake boyfriend.

“Happy Birthday,” Hux smiled as strong arms pulled him forwards.

“You remembered,” Kylo smiled.

“I not only remembered but prepared,” Hux said, quite proud of himself. 

“Love, you know I don’t expect anything,” Kylo attempted to chastise him.

“Shut your perfect lips and wait here,” Hux kissed him before rolling out of bed.

He tuned out Kylo’s incessant whining as he strode into the front room. Hux hadn’t even done something like this before but he’d spent more than an ample amount of time researching. Kylo could surely do a better job with his upbringing but it was the attempt that counted and it wouldn’t be the work of the First Order’s best General if he didn’t put an excess amount of work into it. Sleepily, and having been summoned by the smell of food, a naked Kylo Ren shuffled into the kitchen to wrap his arms around the redhead affectionately and nuzzle at his hair. 

For a long moment, the two stood there like that. Hux was happily manning the stove while Kylo watched on and placed light kisses all over pale skin. Millicent found her way to the pair as well, weaving herself between their legs happily. Hux soon had two plates filled with food and he tried to move but Kylo held him tightly. Instead the knight floated the plates over to the table with the Force and flipped the man in his arms.

“You made me pancakes for breakfast,” Hux couldn’t quite place the emotion in Kylo’s usually easily-read eyes. “I haven’t had those in nearly a decade.”

“I figured,” Hux smiled widely, running his hands up a well muscled back. A few tears escaped Kylo’s eyes. “What’s wrong love?”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Kylo leaned down slightly to press his lips to Hux’s.

“Your birthday has only just begun,” Hux whisked him around and grabbed the plates. “Consider this payback for all of the terribly sappy things you do for me.”

“You’re,” Kylo’s voice trailed off for a moment. “You’re going to let me eat in bed?”

The one thing that Hux got violently angry over in his personal life was crumbs. Crumbs in their bed specifically. He had no knowledge of when it had become “their” bed but it had happened and Hux would be devastated if Kylo ever returned to his old quarters. So he had decided to make this one concession for the love of his life. The two slipped into bed and ate their food between happy conversation, and once they were done Kylo took care of their dishes.

“I am truly at a loss Hux,” Kylo murmured, pulling the redhead into his lap. Hux’s legs wrapped comfortably around him. “Breakfast in bed. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Well I’d be terribly sad if you died before I got to see you turn old and ugly,” Hux pouted.  
“Mmm but balding doesn’t run in my family,” Kylo teased back.

“I have another surprise for you and your damned full head of hair,” Hux got up.

“Noooo,” Kylo made grabby hands at him as Hux’s bare ass swung out of the room. “You can’t possibly expect me not to want sex if you keep putting that beautiful ass on display for me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be an expert in the discipline of patience?” Hux called before coming back with a black and red wrapped box.

It was expertly done, the creases precise. Hux practiced a hundred times to get it so perfect after he’d asked Phasma to teach him. Kylo stared with wide eyes as Hux sat on the bed again and placed the package in front of him. With shaking hands, Kylo unwrapped it just as carefully as Hux had folded it all in the first place. A plain white box was waiting for him under the paper. The box contained a brand new pair of gloves that Hux had made with special fabric from a different Force user. They were beautiful no doubt but would also help Kylo channel his powers, he could feel it as he picked up the gloves in his hands.

“Armitage,” Kylo breathed.

“Keep going,” Hux urged, wiping away some of the tears that gathered at the edge of Kylo’s eye.

There was a first aid kit in there because Hux worried endlessly. Luckily, Kylo just thought it was funny. Next he pulled out a cube, much like the one he used to play with as a kid to keep his mind sharp. Lightsaber repair equipment was in there as well. It was hard to find and quite expensive but nothing Hux couldn’t bury in his expense reports. And the last thing in the box had been the hardest to retrieve. 

“You did not do this just for me,” Kylo lifted the metal out of the box.

“A few well planned undercover operations can provide more than you’d suspect,” Hux smiled fondly and pulled Kylo against his own chest while he sobbed.

Somehow, he’d managed to send in a certain unnamed member of the crew to steal back the valuable lightsaber from the resistance. She’d been in and out and still managed to use some of her allotted vacation time on a sunny planet some ways away. Without anyone knowing her face, she slid behind the backs of the traitor and the girl easily while they were looking for it before returning to the Finalizer. Kylo powered up possibly the nicest lightsaber left in the galaxy and stared in disbelief. 

“Happy Birthday Kylo,” Hux kissed him on the head. “I know I’m bad at these things so I figured I might as well out perform myself while I could.”

“I would’ve been more than happy with breakfast in the kitchen and some morning sex,” Kylo sat up to kiss Hux gratefully. “I can’t imagine my life without you. You do too much for me.”  
“Well I’m happy to,” Hux smiled and kissed him back only to wrinkle his nose. “You should shower, you smell like a dump on Jakku.”

“You’re coming with me because it’s not as if you’re any better,” Kylo hoisted Hux up by his ass easily and strode into the refresher.


End file.
